SSoHPKC
SSoHPKC is notable member of the Youtube "Let's Play" community. He is known for his playthroughs of various games across different consoles as well as custom Mario hacks of SMW. Fallout 3 on the Xbox 360 was the "Let's Play" that initially led to his rise in popularity. List of completed LPs *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Limbo *Modern Warfare 2 (+Multiplayer) *Call of Duty 4 (Multiplayer Only) *Alpha Protocol *Call of Duty: World at War *Singularity *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Halo 2 *Halo 3 *Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares *Resident Evil 5: Desperate Escape *Left 4 Dead 2 *Max Payne 2 *God of War 3 *Halo: Combat Evolved *Darksiders *Jurassic: The Hunted *Borderlands DLC: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Battlefield Bad Company 2 *Killzone 2 *Mass Effect 2 *Super Mario World *Army of Two: The 40th Day *Dead Space *Assassin's Creed 2 *Borderlands: The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned *Borderlands *Dragon Age Origins: Soldiers Peak DLC *Brutal Legend *Marvel - Ultimate Alliance 2 *WET *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Halo 3: ODST *Max Payne *Fallout 3 (+DLC) *F.E.A.R. 2 *Super Mario RPG *Mega Man 9 *Red Faction: Guerrilla *RF:G - Demons of the Badlands *Resident Evil 5 *Various Mario Hacks Current LP(s) *The Saboteur *Mario Hacks *Fallout 3 Redux *Paper Mario *Transformers: War for Cybertron (MachinimaRespawn) *Pokemon: FireRed The Jason Saga "Jason" is an individual known by SSoHPKC around the time of 2003 to the early portion of 2004. The two met and played in a somewhat popular MMORPG together up until 2007/early 2008 when the two felt that the game had changed too drastically for the worse. Jason is infamous for his amazing driving one example was his driving into a mine in the "Borderlands LP" then running over SSoh in Halo. Jason has appeared in several videos, even completing Halo 3 in its entirety with SSoHPKC. Jason's first any video appearance should be noted as a dual commentary Mario Hack that not many have seen. While Jason's exact location is unknown, it has been mentioned that his hometown lies somewhere in Western Canada. Jason is an avid fan of hockey being a fan of the Vancouver Canucks and enjoys baseball as well, being a fan of the Toronto Blue Jays. It was Jason who piqued SSoHPKC's interest in hockey for the 2009/2010 season. Jason's Appearances in Videos: *Few Mario Hack videos *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Videos *Halo 3 Campaign Co-Op *Borderlands & DLC Projects Blocked Several projects have been "blocked" from being recorded for various reasons. These projects include: *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC *Oblivion *Cat Mario *I Wanna Be the Guy *Splinter Cell Conviction *Red Dead Redemption From the horses mouth, here are the specific reasons why the games won't be done: *While SSoHPKC believes the two Bioshock games to be good, he feels as if his specific style of playing would not be enjoyable to watch. *Feels the Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC was a waste of a DLC *Liked Fallout 3 over Oblivion. It was also determined in a "Vote or Don't" Episode that Fallout 3 would become an active project and not Oblivion. *'Cat Mario' and I Wanna Be the Guy have been done numerous times by people who have better grasps on the games. Also, I Wanna Be the Guy can be incredibly hard and a blackhole of time. *'Splinter Cell Conviction' was passed up due to the fake copyright claims placed on Darksydephil. *Received a copyright strike from (supposedly) TakeTwo games for initial videos of Red Dead Redemption. Dislikes SSoHPKC, like many other Let's Players, has what could be called an "unwritten list" of things that he, as well as many others, dislike in comments. These include: *"Do more of __________": Usually, these types of comments range from the perfectly fine, such as a person stating what they would like to see next and hoping SSoHPKC will take it into consideration, to the downright ugly, to the "Read his profile"; things such as "Oh my god, you suck! Upload more __________!" would fall into the "ugly" category, while "Hey, you gonna do Red Dead Redemption?" would fall into the "Read his profile" category. *"Stop saying _________": SSoHPKC believes that if someone doesn't like what a person says in a video, they should, "change what they're watching instead of trying to change the person". *"You suck at _________": This relates slightly to the previous bullet; SSoHPKC believes that people should go and watch someone else if they don't like his videos. * Advertisements: SSoHPKC, as well as many of his fans, dislike when someone tries to advertise on his channel. * "Pr0n bots": Often, accounts made by computers in order to lure people to "blogs", which are usually sexual in nature, comment on SSoHPKC's channel. They have been found to be very annoying by him and his fans. ME LIKE PRONZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! * Stating which number viewer you are on any given video adds neither positive or negative feedback and often leads to a pile up of useless comments. * "First" comments. One of many annoy types of comments. Other than in comments, SSoHPKC also has many other dislikes that pertain to different aspects of his gaming career including: * MLC players on Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Using save states on retail games * Youtube's uploading system * Puzzle based games * Backtracking * Mazes * Muncher/clapper spamming (Mario hacks) * Being forced to have an item/person in order to progress. (Example: needing a cape or a Yoshi in order to cross a large gap in order to progress in a Mario hack) SSoHPKC's Play Style SSoH's play style is very different to almost everyone who watches his videos as shown by the numerous comments regarding how he plays. SSoH's style is in no way stealthy or technological. He prefers to run into a room with a shotgun for assault rifle and shoot anything that moves, even friendly AI people who don't get out of his way. This tactic (although after massive health loss) works, and he lives to finish the game. His play style also greatly depends on his attitude to character and events in the game. A prime example is Alpha Protocol. After being the nice guy and trying to like people he went on a rampage didn't put of with the shenanigans. Not the patient type, SSoH will usually run head first into anything, something result in missing an important object, task, or passage. Leaving his viewers yelling at their screens trying to break time, space, and physics to point to him the direction. SSoH tends to operate on trail-and-error system; usually to investiage a path or object to find its usefulness or its lethalness. Catch Phrases/Repeated Phrases *Shotgun Rain! (Sometimes followed by "Another ______ what is being shot 1) feels the pain 2) rides the Lincoln train 3) gets Kurt Cobain'd" sung to the tune of Chocolate Rain) More information can be found in the video Fallout 3 - Mothership Zeta - Episode 5: Edit Your Sorrows Away found here ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwTmYkDcCOE&feature=related *Thank you ________, You are a Gentleman and a Schollar *I almost got Lincoln'd/ I almost got Kennedy'd *Kurt Cobain'd - When a headshot leads to the head exploding resulting in an instant death. *Clock open them bears - To check something out